Tired
by MiMiTheANGEL
Summary: Musa has given up Riven doesn't even notice her. Then a new guy comes named Kyle. Now Riven is starting to feel jealous.
1. Meet Kyle

Disclaimer: This a new story it came to me so I decided to write it. I own _nothing_ (nada)

Musa was frustrated and angry that no matter how much she tried Riven. She was sick of trying to get Riven to like her. He told him for what seemed like the millionth time that she _liked_ him. Musa was just trying to get Riven in a date with her. "What does a girl have to do to get a guy to go out with her?" said Musa to no one.

"Nothing" said a mysterious voice. Musa was startled that someone answered her question. Then she turned around and saw a guy who looked a year older than her. "Girls can get any guy they want it's not hard for them guys a different story" he said. "Then how come I can't get the guy I like?" Musa asked. "Guys are blind when it comes to girls they can't tell the difference between friendship and a relationship." he replied.

Musa nodded and walked away from the stranger, but he followed. "Why are you following me?" she asked him. "I feel like it besides a cute girl like you looks pretty when she's angry" he said. Musa blushed "_Why am I blushing I just met the guy and don't even know his name"_.

He watched as Musa blushed he smiled. "You're blushing," he said. "NO I'm just cold that's why my cheeks are red," she said. "In the middle of summer you got to be kidding me" he said. "Musa" someone yelled. Musa sighed in relief someone saved her and it was Stella. Stella ran up to her. "Musa we were looking for you" Stella.

Then she noticed the guy. "Musa I'm so glad you're over Riven and moved on" she said happy. "So that's the guy that you like," he said. "Who are you anyway you don't look familiar" Stella said wondering who the stranger was. "I'm Kyle I just transferred to Red Fountain I'm going to be a junior there" Kyle answered.

"I need to talk to you Stella," she said. Musa grabbed her arm and walked a few feet from Kyle. "Why did you say that to him I just met him Stella?" she shouted. "It could be love at first sight," Stella said. Is she that clueless? "I'm still into Riven no matter how many times he has rejected me," she whispered almost crying.

Musa turned around and was shocked that Kyle was still standing there. "What is he still doing here?" Musa asked Stella. Stella just shrugged and walked to Kyle. Musa gave Stella that told her to get over _here_. Stella was afraid of what Musa would do to her. "Wait at least tell your name I told you mine," Kyle shouted. "Not telling _you_," she said. "It's Musa" Stella shouted. Kyle smiled then mingled with the crowd. "I'm going to kill you Stella" she whispered.

A/N This will get better this is just first chapter. I noticed a lot of people like RxM so I made another story. Cheryll one of the biggest fans of this couple I know! Review for comments and ect. No bad stuff.


	2. First Impressions

A/N It took time to update I had HW. _Italics are thoughts_

Riven was waiting for a new kid he had to around the school. Riven was mad that they had to pick _him_ he did even remember why he volunteered. Then he remembered why Sky offered and Riven only raised his hand to beat him. He hated Sky because he thought he better than everyone since he was a prince.

Riven wanted to kill him, but couldn't Eraklion would kill him first. _When is this kid showing up I don't have time for this. I mean if I would have known this kid took so long I would have grabbed a soda. If he doesn't get here soon I'm leaving I don't care if I get detention._

"Are you the guy that's showing me around?" asked a voice he didn't recognize. "Depends if you're the new kid," he said. "Yeah my name is- he began. "Look I really don't care who you are and less about your name" Riven said. "Fine, but since you don't care about mine tell me yours so if I need to yell at you I can call you by your name" he said.

"Fine if you insult me I'll get even with you anyway my name is Riven" Riven said annoyed at this kid who was messing with the wrong person. "You mean you're Riven" he said shocked and surprised. "Do you know any other Riven?" he said. "The only one I know is you and already regret meeting a jerk like you and we've only known each other for a few minutes" he responded.

"_Who's this kid and already making me mad"?_ "How dare you insult me?" yelled Riven. "I think I just did and I'm not apologizing" he said and walked away while Riven was yelling at him to take that back. _"So this is the guy Musa likes I can't understand why she likes him"_.

Kyle knew there were two other schools one for witches and the other for fairies. Musa didn't look like a she studies or had dark magic. So he decided to find her and talk to her. He headed to Alfea. (He's walking there)

When he finally arrived it was getting dark and the sun was disappearing. He spotted Musa and went up to her. She sensed someone and looked at him. "Are you stalking me?" she asked. "No" was all he could say. "Then how did you know I was here" she said.

"There were only two places to switch from and I picked this place since your winx is not dark" Kyle explained. "How do you know I'm not here visiting someone" she said. "Well if you're I made a big mistake" he said. "Besides you act like a witch, but you have no dark magic," he added.

"You seriously came here to mark your death," she said. "You know another person is also trying to kill me since I got him mad too" he said. "Really you insult people I had no idea I thought they were compliments" Musa said.

"Well I better go before a witch tries to kill me" Kyle said then ran away. Musa would make sure he regretted that he insulted her. _"Well at least now I know why she likes him they are perfect for each other. They both act the same to me and now they are both trying to kill me."_

A/N Sorry it took a while I had a lot to do. I tried to make it to humor I don't think I succeeded. Oh and review please so I can know how I'm doing!


	3. Warnings

A/N It took time to update I had HW and had other stories to update. 

Riven was waiting for Kyle to show up to beat him up. He spotted him walking back, which seemed like he was partying. It was dark and which worked great for Riven. He snuck up behind him "Where were you?" Riven said he was in no hurry.

"Me I was with this girl named Musa we had the best time" Kyle said. Riven heard the word Musa he freaked out. Riven tried keeping his cool, but was not succeeding. "What were you doing with Musa?" Riven demanded. He had questions that needed answers.

"Maybe I was asking her out, hanging out with her or maybe in a date," he said. Riven was very jealous how dare he steal his girl. "Well I suggest you start running fast before I start kicking your ass" Riven said. "Is that a threat?" Kyle asked.

"Of course it is what do you think it is," he said. "I thought it was a joke," Kyle answered. "Well how about this I'll kill you before you go near Musa" Riven threatened. Kyle started walking away from Riven.

Riven was pleased that he was running away, but he was heading the direction of Alfea. Riven noticed this and stopped Kyle from going anywhere near the campus. "Where do you think your going?" Riven demanded. "Me I was just going to visit Musa" Kyle responded.

Didn't this guy get it the first time he was going to kill him if he got near Musa. I seriously have had it with him. Well maybe because I haven't made a move on Musa doesn't mean this guy can. I was going kill him, but Musa would kill me first if she really were into this guy.

Why can't she like me? Let's see I'm rude to her insult her. Well that's because I'm not good at showing emotions. I act I could care less about her than dirt. I would give up anything just to protect her. I Riven care about another human being scary thought. I'm even scaring myself thinking this, but I have to let it out. Even though Musa may never know. I avoid my feelings towards her. I will never tell her how I feel.

Musa knew if Kyle wanted to see tomorrow he better start praying or beg for forgiveness. Musa had a temper she snapped fast. She already snapped at Kyle and he was no exception to her temper. Now where to find that jackass? How dare he insult me? That guy must have been drinking, smoking or something to insult her.

Musa was pacing around her room thinking of what to do to Kyle. I mean what was she barely knew the guy. What would be his weakness? I mean she knew Stella's it was a week without shopping and heights. What was Kyle's?

Musa figured out what to do. She would sneak into Red Fountain and look at his record. Find out what where he lived and find out from his friends what was his weakness. Maybe even change his record a bit. A few changes here and there wouldn't hurt right?

A/N I think about it and it makes sense to me to make it a one-shot, bit it isn't. Happy Valentine's Day tomorrow to the couples and love! I'm telling you I won't update until who knows when. I don't like this holiday cause' I have no one. In my school a relationship lasts 2 weeks the most. Review please I'm asking very nicely guys. I'm going to listen to "Fuera" by Rebelde all day. 


	4. Revenge

A/N It took time to update I had HW and had other stories to update. 

I was thinking of how to sneak into RF. I can't ask Tecna she'll just start lecturing me why I'm breaking rules. I have experience sneaking into placed. I snuck into Cloud Tower to get Stella's ring back. That almost cost me life their fire was too big to control. Know to figure out how to get Kyle's file and make some changes. If I can't get his file I should find out where he lives. How hard can that be?

I was confident I was going to get that file. How do I even get to RF I just can't walk in. I need a strategy which is I don't know what it is. I should start paying attention to the knights and guards and how they protect the kingdom. At least they know what there doing. Kyle will be sorry he messed with me. I put on black clothes and took a few escape portals and a few smoke bombs. Hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to escape.

I went after lights off, this was going to be easy. I went to the balcony and jumped if I went through the door I would have been caught. I landed safely it was going to be a long night. I walked slowly the RF boys went to sleep later. I arrived at RF I had a candy bar I threw it in the air. I went through walls I had a scanner. Tecna isn't the only one with the latest technology.

Riven was losing his patience quickly with Kyle. I'm going to have a lot of trouble explaining why Kyle's room has weird little monsters in there. There were clothes scattered everywhere. _A little sign saying revenge is sweet just because it had flames doesn't mean I did it._ I had the door on the floor pictures were torn. I had a lot of anger inside me. I was happy with my accomplishment. I knew I was going to be suspended, but I didn't care.

Kyle came in my direction he was angry at me what a surprise. _What you expected to be I love my new decorated room. _"Riven what did you do to my room," he yelled. "What do you mean?" I asked clueless. "It has clothes scattered everywhere, glass all over the floor, and has a fire started" Kyle said. "Who did that?" I asked. I knew it was me I had so much fun destroying his room.

"Riven I know it was you you're the only that hates me that much and crazy enough to do that" Kyle yelled. "Sure whatever" I said. I walked away I was a great liar, but I was bored. I had little time to ruin people's lives. That Kyle kid was keeping me busy. I went to my room to have my alone time. There was nothing to do and wait for Kyle to make his next move.

Musa watched as the students went to there rooms. There was no one left in the hall I went to Saladin's office. I walked cautiously to his office. I couldn't make a sound this guys had swords under the pillows. I wasn't ready to say good-bye to my life. I first had to get even with Kyle. I was still trying to figure out his weakness nothing. I had so much to say to his face. There was two ways to open the door turn the doorknob or put the password. I chose the password. No evidence I was here.

I took my computer and started searching for the password. I found it and typed it in the door opened. There were so many files I didn't even know Kyle's last name. I had the password so I hacked into the schools system. I was in and typed in Kyle I waited for results to return. I got 23 results back. Great I don't have all night. New search about a guy who I want to kill I entered. No results returned how sad they didn't know Kyle was that guy.

I searched for a file I had no idea where to start. While I'm here might look for Riven. I looked and found it that was too easy I wish it were that way with Kyle's file. It's hiding from me and when I find it it's going to be fun. Riven didn't have an interesting it was just about him breaking too many rules. I wasn't surprised he pushed each rule to its limit. I put Riven's file back maybe I may need it in the future. I opened Kyle's file.

He was from Elysian how interesting. I kept scanning he got expelled from his previous school because he broke a window. This was ridicules Stella broke a potions lab and she didn't get expelled well her parents _donated_ a computer lab. He got expelled for breaking a window how stupid. I've could have been expelled for a better reason. I have one for making changes in a record. Maybe even 2 records.

For allergies I made a few changes. He had none I put down one as other. I changed his age I put 27 how did he keep so young. I heard footsteps I panicked I put back the file back. I logged out and I wasn't any longer in the system. I couldn't make it out the door the person would see me. I went to the window I was too high stupid RF for re modeling the school. The footsteps got closer I heard voices. _Would I make it out alive?_

A/N This was a good chapter in my opinion. Will Musa make it out alive? What did Musa mark as an allergy? Who gets expelled for breaking a window? What is Kyle planning against Riven? So many questions will I answer them later in chapters maybe if you review. I've been telling you if you like "I Can't Live A Lie" needs more reviews. SO review for both please.


	5. Virus

A/N It took time to update because I had a major test, which determined my classes next year. The test was awful. Now I can update! 

I freaked who was awake at this time I'm dead. I looked at the window again well if I make it alive I'm ruining Kyle's life. Well not that I haven't he has a new file. Man I wanted to transform, but it would make to much light. Then I remembered I came prepared for this. I'll use the escape portal I brought. No then they'll track it down to me. I decided to jump the only way out. Well I've lived a good life. Then I closed my eyes and jumped.

The fall was not great I landed in the worst place. A tree. Stupid nature always hurting me. We hate each other that's why I can't hear the voice of nature. I transformed and decided to see who was the person was. I flew up to the window and leaned against the wall. I heard Riven's voice he was also into sneaking into places. We have so much in common, but he says he doesn't like me. Yeah right he knows he like me, but won't admit it to himself or _me_.

I flew towards the water and activated a portal behind it. I left RF pleased that I had changed a file. I went to bed, but why bother classes started in an hour. I wouldn't get enough sleep. I wasted the whole night in RF trying to not lose my life at RF. I crap I didn't do my homework what's my great excuse. We have a test today I'm going to fail. This is all Kyle's fault if he hadn't crossed my path I would be sleeping right now.

I wonder if Tecna took notes of course she did this is Tecna we're talking about. She's the smart one of the winx club. I studies the noted the covered the most important parts. Well at least I won't get a 0 on the test. I went to my computer to check my mail. I had an e-mail from Kyle. Oh did he figure out I changed his file. He can't be that smart can he? I clicked on the e-mail I quickly looked at the time it was sent. It was before I changed his file.

Well the question that wasn't answered was how'd he got my e-mail. I would never give it to him. I'm starting to think he's stalking me or something. That guy is just as clever as me, but not clever enough. I'll send a reply with a virus. Take that Kyle for making me suffer last night. He might want to start ordering a new computer. I replied his e-mail and send him the virus. Maybe now he'll stop hate me enough to never talk to me again. Maybe.

When I was done it was time fro class. Well there goes my great moment. I should go get a milkshake to celebrate my victory. I went to class and tried not to think of what Riven was doing in Saladin's office. Riven was going to get in so much trouble like me if we get caught. Good thing he didn't figure out I was ever at RF. I could use this against Riven, but then he'll figure out I was there.

I guessed on a few questions it was a hard test when you only know half the stuff that's in it. I turned in my test and left. I had more important things to do like go celebrating. I went to downtown Magix to go be happy. I saw Kyle buying a new computer. I started laughing poor guy never trust a pretty face. Stella came with me to go shopping again third time this week. That credit card should be have a limit her dad have her an endless budget.

I walked just kept myself in a cheerful mood, which is rare. I would be in a better mood if I were with Riven. That won't happen until I get to see him he disappeared on me. I've been sending him e-mail everyday, but he hasn't responded. He probably just deleted them. I'm starting to think I should just forget about Riven and move on. I'm going to stop sending him mail it wouldn't make a difference to him. I should start looking for a new guy. The search begins.

A/N I cut it short I ran out of ideas. I'm having writer's block I can't think. If you have an idea for next chapter please tell me _or_ I won't be able to update. I'm updating Is There Such A Thing? Soon so be ready. Also don't forget to review. I mean it review!


	6. EMail?

A/N This better be a good chapter.

Riven was checking his e-mail as usual. Expecting an e-mail from Musa as he always gets. I looked and had no new mail. This was the time I checked my mail and always get a mail from her. Was she sick? I had to go check to see if she was ok. Maybe I did something to make her mad at me. She better not be going out with Kyle. He couldn't win me to Musa. I've been trying longer than him.

I was going to kill him he is so going to regret the day he set a step in Magix. Riven calm down this guy will be gone today and you will have a mail from Musa. Stop lying to yourself you got her mad. This isn't fair Kyle gets her mad and he still gets to talk her. I get her mad and she gives me the cold shoulder she won't give an email. Even if I try to apologize she won't talk to me again. Maybe right now Kyle has already convinced _never_ to talk to me in a date. Hanging out at Magix and making fun of me.

I was going to march up to Kyle and get him expelled some how. I had no idea, but I was a quick thinker when it came to Musa. I'm going to be _so_ sad when Kyle is gone. I have to get my revenge I mean plan started, but first I have to find if there going out. Who was I going to ask? A lot of the school fears me they know I'll destroy there lives. Whatever they have of a life left. If I have no more life then Kyle is sinking with me since he won't get Musa. I was going to be torn when I see them together.

Stupid Riven how come he hasn't send me saying something like Musa I'm sorry. He can't say that he thinks he's too great to say sorry. Well I won't say _I love you_ either. His that mean to me he says he suffers, but it's no comparison of what I suffer for him. All I do for nothing since he doesn't care if I dies. It wouldn't make a difference to him. He would just move like I was a shadow to him. Not a bid deal in his life. Next thing you know I'm dead and he's there with some random girl. This was going to be a bad day if Riven didn't apologize soon. My powers would magnify from my anger. This was going to one of the worst days if I continued with this attitude. This day should be recorded as the day when Musa was at her worst. What's to celebrate? That Riven is a jerk and he hates me. This is one of the worst things to do a girl when you reject her. Guys just don't understand us girls all we do to get there attention.

This was going to so bad I haven't finished with Kyle and I'm wasting time. How could forget about him. He was the guy he was going to pay. What has daddy told me about getting even with enemies? Strike when there weak and venerable. Dad has too many enemies. That's why he sends me to this school to be safe and not get killed. This was one of the few times I need help. I'm going to have the guards go to RF. A girl can only take so much. Getting caught was too close last time. I'm not risking my life again.

I called my dad and said he couldn't bring the guards since they had a tight schedule and are _very_ busy. I'll show him busy when I get home and be in my bed all day watching T.V once I get expelled. I guess I have to go back there _again_. People say they suffer, but look at what I have to go through. Just to get even with some people or rather jerks.

I return hours later to check mail and_ no _new mail. What did I do to deserve this? I haven't been mean to Musa. Well I haven't seen her for a week since I've been busy with Kyle. It's his fault _all_ his fault. Now I can't go near Musa without making fool of myself. What will I tell her? I want my girl back. That will be so much fun and then after that she'll laugh at me. I know Musa's not that mean, but who knows what Kyle is feeding her brain.

Riven you don't even know if there even dating. My plan is going up to Kyle and ask him very _nicely_. No that sounds too desperate. What next ask the rest of the school? I'm sure they'll tell me. This was going to be hard I can't ask Musa, Kyle and the school. What other options did I have? Let's go spying I've always been good at that. I totally prefer spying on Musa than Kyle.

A/N This chapter went better than I expected. I you don't think so sorry. The question is why do people like this story so much? I read it again and again, but I don't find an answer. I had to update I was getting people sending me mail to update. This took a day to type. I think I'm cured of writer's block! REVIEW!


	7. Spying

A/N Have so much typing guys. Why? Maybe because people ask me to update a lot. Then I get e-mails saying to update. I'll update just don't add pressure.

Riven as usual was making trouble. If I get caught spying I'm saying that I'm security. What to tell Musa if she catches me. Where's my e-mail or what did I do? She'll kill me since I'm always being mean to her. I can't help it it's in my nature. I can't flirt that will ruin my reputation. I need to figure what to do with Kyle. I mean after this I had to concentrate on Kyle. Life was so not fair to me. I have to spy to figure out if the one I love is dating _someone_ else.

Musa didn't have the greatest schedule. She just did what ever she wanted to do. If she were in RF she would have gotten _detention_ everyday. This girls had easy while there here laughing and trying to make themselves pretty we're running stupid drills. These girls don't feel the anger of teachers. That's why fairy princesses always get what they want. Musa just kept doing HW. I should be doing mine, but no I have t watch this like this is the greatest thing ever. Next time I'll follow her when she's going to a concert. I could have more fun there.

Kyle wasn't nowhere near here. That was a good sign to me that meant they weren't together. I still had time to make things better with Musa and still have time to get my revenge of Kyle for making me believe they were together. Stupid Kyle he made me believe this and led me to this conclusion. I had to first get Musa. It was getting dark I had to get back to RF. I still had a lot of HW to do. I didn't want detention for breaking curfew. I didn't have time for detention I usually just ditch.

Studying always gave me a headache. Riven gave me a bigger headache. He hasn't bugged me or said anything about me _not _giving him e-mail. I _knew_ he wouldn't care he _never_ did. One of these days I'm going to see him with a blonde chick. Since he is mean he'll do perfectly with a witch. Riven wasn't the greatest person especially not to me. It was as if I was the person that ruined his life. He ignored me like a girl ignores her friend for taking his boyfriend. I didn't do anything to Riven he just holds grudges. If he would just apologize, but he's too proud.

Riven and me had so much in common. Why can't we be together? All he has to do say that he has feelings for me. I think if he doesn't he's going to be lonely. I wanted to be happy with Riven he's the only one I could be happy with. I'm sure he would be happy with me too. We would be a great couple I just know it. I always am strong, but I feel weak right now. Could I continue?

If I get distracted I'll fail just as bad as Stella. I don't wasn't to the back to the kingdom. I had to rule and go to balls everyday. Then find some random guy to marry. I didn't see that in my future. I see my future with Riven by my side. Future king of my realm and me the queen. Those were just fantasies we would separate in our own paths after graduation. We would never see each other ever again. I feared that day.

I went to bed I was tired. These days were hard on me. Kyle won't stop bugging me. Riven is completely ignoring me. I had to stay up late _trying_ to study it was working. I had too much in my mind. It was hard to concentrate. I had to find solutions to all my problems. I still hadn't had a good day. I was going to be stresses for a while.

Sneaking back into RF wasn't so easy. It was easy, but when your room was so high up there was no way. I see how fairies sneak in they have wings and winx. What did we have? A sword that's the most we had. That's helpful if you're fighting a monster. Well how was a sword going to help me? Riven think this can't be too hard. I should just jump from window to window. I could do this some how. I jumped and luckily didn't die along the way. I made it to my room.

I went to my desk and checked my e-mail. There was still no new e-mail. What do I have to do to get mail from her? Do I have to go beg her? This wasn't fair I've been nice. I haven't insulted her lately. This is the return I get. This is going to be harder than I thought. Well tomorrow is a new day to win Musa's heart.

A/N Review! That's all I have to say.


	8. Missing

A/N This story hasn't been updated in so long. Why? It's not that I forgot it just had writer's block in this story.

I was angry what did I do. I've been nice to Musa. I don't get a mail. I don't insult her still no mail.

What do I have to do beg? Ok maybe not beg because then she'll know I want my mail. I miss it so much. I want it back, but Musa won't give me my happiness.

I can't remember the last time I got mail from Musa I think it was a day ago. I miss those days before stupid Kyle showed up. Those were the good days.

I think I'm getting kicked out of school if I don't start doing my HW. Not my fault Musa has been the only thing on my mind. I blame her she won't give me my mail. By the time I get my mail I'll be long gone from RF.

Musa was wondering if she should send Riven mail. I don't think he has even cares. Musa decided to send him mail just incase he cared. He has been nice to me, but he's ignoring me. When I gave him mail at least he came near me. Now it's like we don't even know each other. I decided I'm going to send him one just to see what happens.

Riven was in front of his computer begging his computer to say you have new message from Musa. This was all Kyle's fault. Stupid Kyle ruining my life faster than I can ruin his. The world is so unfair. Musa is my girl not Kyle's. Wait until I get my hands on him then he'll be sorry. I just have to plan my next plan to get rid of Kyle since Musa still won't send me mail.

Riven heard a ding sound he recognized it immediately. He clicked on the box and it was from Musa! Riven why were you worrying she must have forgot. You genius how did you do it? Riven didn't care how he did it point is he got his mail back. If only I had the courage to reply this. You can't make it seem that you missed this or actually read them.

Now that Musa is on the ok list time to get back to Kyle. I bet he doesn't get mail from Musa. Who does he think he is? He can't just come here and take Musa from me. I've known Musa longer than him. He doesn't know anything about her. I know almost everything except if she likes Kyle.

If she did it would break my heart into smaller pieces. There is no other girl like Musa. There are many girls like Musa, but she's my opposite. That's hard to find for me. We're the perfect couple if only Kyle stopped interrupting.

Musa hoped that this would get Riven's attention. It would take until tomorrow to see if it worked. Musa was happy Riven wouldn't ignore her anymore. She was getting annoyed with Kyle. He doesn't understand that I like Riven. What do I have to do shout it in his ear?

Riven woke up and was better than yesterday. Final exams are over finally. No classes today time to enjoy a Kyle carefree day. He went to Magix to enjoy this day. Riven was bored downtown was for girls it was full of stores. He was too busy criticizing every store he passed he didn't notice a person was coming straight at him.

They both hit the floor. Riven quickly got up after the fall. He just walked away like nothing happened.

"Don't I get help or a sorry?" she said. "Musa when I run into a stranger yes, but since it's just you no. Besides you look fine to me. While your shopping why don't you get a new hairstyle? I've seen those pigtails for years" said Riven.

"How dare you insult my hair look at yours. Who in this world has that kind of hair no one. Riven why don't you come with me you need a new hairstyle. Yours is an emergency," yelled Musa.

"Musa stop yelling I thought you were the cool calm type," said Riven. He just walked away pleased that this day wasn't a complete waste. Musa picked up her bags and smiled "It worked!"

This was hard since I still have writers block. I may not update in a while unless someone gives me a good idea. This chapter is for thunderangel12 since I promised I would update and for the others that have been waiting. Please review I needs ideas!


	9. Hair

A/N I'm trying to continue even if I have writers block.

Musa was wondering if he really hated her pigtails or just making fun of her. Musa went back to school since curfew would start soon. She was angry at Riven and cursed this day she bumped also into Kyle. Can't he take a hint?

I only care about Riven. I'm going to send Riven mail. Maybe I'll write about me insulting his hair. Great hair, but I can't let him know that. I can't let him get away with insulting me.

Musa reached Alfea and ran to her room. She threw her bags at the bed. She ran to her computer and started to write her new message. Subject Hair.

Riven was looking in the mirror wondering what Musa said was true. He really didn't care what others thought, but this was Musa you had to care.

"She can't hate you she has to love you. You can't do that when she hates you more than Kyle. That is bad she can't hate you more, but she does. Musa must have a lot of hate in her.

And to think I was worried about my mail. I only insulted her hair and now she hated me more than Kyle. Stupid girls love there hair why did you start there. You should have insulted her shoes.

Riven heard a ding sound and ran to his computer. It was another message from Musa. Subject Hair. Since when does Musa put subjects? Musa was insulting his hair and giving him new hairstyle opinions. He ignored that part completely.

"_Riven I got you a date with a hairstylist"._ "What does it look I need one". _"Meet me at RF's entrance at 11 don't be late"._ "What makes her think I'm actually showing up? If it were a date I'm there. That won't happen in this lifetime.

Riven fell on the floor his head was hurting. He had two choices show up and get a new hairstyle or keep making fun of Musa and never tell her your feelings. Riven went to bed thinking what would happen tomorrow.

Musa was tired she went to sleep late. She was busy writing something that would help her later today. Musa was at the entrance and no sign of Riven.

"_I knew he was going to do this". _Musa ran to Riven's room. She didn't even want to run into Kyle like she did yesterday. She'd never be able to go anywhere with Riven.

Musa ran to Riven's room nearly knocked the door down. Musa scanned the room the room and noticed no Riven. _"Come on Riven don't hide from me. The worst I can do is drag you to Magix in front of everyone kind of embarrassing"._ There was no sign of Riven.

"_So you want to play hide-and-seek no problem I'll find you". _Musa looked in Riven's planner. Musa found our Riven was hiding from her.

Musa was taking to that hairstylist whether he liked it or not. She went looking for him. She was going to hunt him down faster than Kyle. It wasn't going to be hard just look for the one with red hair.

Musa ran out the room. She knew she was going to be in big trouble "NO Running". Musa ignored that.

"Musa you can't run in the hallways even if you are from a different school," Kyle pointed out.

"Kyle I don't care if I tackled Saladin. Leave me alone Kyle or I'll ruin your life. Maybe I'll punch you in the face" Musa warned.

Musa was ready to look under rocks. Musa was not in the mood Kyle made her angry. Kyle was going to say bye to the world soon at a very young age.

"Riven come out now or I'll never going to talk to you again" she shouted. She knew it was risky, but what else could she do. People were staring at her she gave them a glare.

Her phone started to vibrate. _"Meet me the entrance of Magix"._ Musa smiled and ran all the way, but walked once she spotter Riven.

"Riven glad you showed up before I called my army to search for you" Musa said trying her best not to smile. "Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Riven asked.

"Because I'm also going with you and after that we could go grab lunch I overslept and missed breakfast" Musa said. "Fine" he replied.

Secretly inside he was filled with happiness. Who wouldn't? They walked to the person Riven had a date with. "Am I supposed to be excited or be running away? I have a lunch date with Musa or run away from Musa. Which is the one you want Riven?

A/N I need to know what should be Riven's new hairstyle? I finally finished this chapter. Review please.


	10. Hairstylist

I'm trying to continue even if I _still_ have writers block.

Riven was afraid of a hairstylist! "How bad can this be? The worst they can do is leaving me bald. I can't face life as a bald person. Get a hold of yourself. She won't let them do that you would she?

Riven and Musa were being followed by Kyle. He followed Musa he wanted forgiveness. Like Musa was ever going to forgive him. He had been a _little _too rude to her. He followed them to a hair salon? What's going on?

Musa pushed Riven all the way to a chair. "Do I really have to do this?" Riven asked avoiding the haircut. "Yes if I get a new hairstyle so do you" said Musa.

She pushed him since he wouldn't move a step on his own. "You wait here," ordered Musa.

"You expect me to wait here," he said.

"No I already expected you to run out the doors already. I suggest if you want to leave run fast," she said. "I won't" was all he said.

"Why are you staying Riven? He's staying because Musa is. Don't forget the date! Remember no matter how much you suffer you have a date with Musa.

Riven was afraid what would they do to him? Riven waited for the evil to begin. My hair is going bye. This is your entire fault for insulting Musa's hair. Now your hair is going to suffer too. It got you a date didn't it.

Riven saw Musa coming back. "Riven since I know you're s_o _afraid I decided to go first". Riven just nodded of course he was scared.

"Well lets get this started," said a female voice. Musa followed with no argument. Riven admired that woman. Riven was going to run out the door, but then again he wanted to go on a lunch date.

Kyle was spying trying to figure out why Musa and Riven were together in the same place. Had Musa convinced him to get a haircut? Riven needed one desperate.

Musa ran explaining to the woman how she wanted her hair. Riven had no idea what he wanted he didn't look at magazines and study hairstyles.

He just stared at the woman and what she was doing to _his_ Musa. It scared him what she would do to him. "_Lunch Date_" he kept reminding himself. Riven was more excited than scared.

Kyle was watching as that lady ruin Musa's hair. Why is Riven here? Did this all hate to do with a dare. They both love their hair. Musa loved her pigtails. Riven's hair was part of the look.

Kyle ran in there hoping to stop the evil woman. Riven saw Kyle and wanted to kick him out. Calm down you can kill him later after this whole thing. Riven clam down maybe he's here for to get a haircut. Who are you kidding he's here for Musa.

He had to stay and wait to see how Musa would react. Kyle walked up to Musa and was begging for forgiveness. Musa juts ignored him and continued reading her magazine.

Riven was enjoying this Kyle was begging."_Where is my camera when I need it this is gold I should put it online." _When Musa's hair was done she grabbed Riven's hand and got put of there.

"Kyle stop following me or I'll take this to court" yelled Musa. Riven was too busy staring at his hand to notice the argument.

"Kyle you're never coming near me again and if you I swear I'm personally going to make sure you get expelled. If that doesn't work I'm going to slap you across the face then punch you on the nose and that will leave me happy" yelled Musa.

"Come on Riven," said Musa pushing there way into the crowds. After they couldn't see Kyle anymore Musa stopped.

"That guy never stops bugging" Musa said. "You mean he bugs you?" asked Riven. "Since the first day I met him he just can't take a hint. He just can't understand I don't like him and like this _other_ guy," she replied.

"You got lucky you didn't get a haircut," Musa said in a fake angry voice. "It's not you did so much with your hair all you did was spell it o make it longer" Riven said. "It's different it's a change" Musa protested.

"Come on we have a date," Musa reminded him. "Right by the way I like your new hairstyle" said Riven. _"_I_ love _my new hair_". "_Thanks" said Musa. She hid the smile forming on her lips. "Race you" said Musa already running. "No fair you have head start" said Riven. "What you afraid I'll actually win" Musa shouted. "Oh it's on" said Riven running faster. _"This day wasn't a complete waste I learned Musa doesn't like Kyle, still get my date and get to keep my hair the way it is!"_

I couldn't think of a hairstyle for Riven so I just decided to keep it. I'm not sure when I'll update again my internet broke. Sorry I said the weekend, but I had to register for school, buy school supplies and come to my sisters to stay with her before school starts. My internet broke for 5 days. School starts next Tuesday and updates may be a little slower. Sorry blame it on school they made me go back. Review


	11. Date

I'm trying to continue even if I _still_ have writers block.

Musa was ahead by a few inches. "Come on Riven can't keep up with a girl," she teased. Riven who was trying to catch up, but she was fast. What did she do to get so fast? Did she run a marathon?

"I won!" Musa declared proudly. "You just won by pure luck," he argued looking at the floor. "Then I guess lady is in my side," said Musa still full of excitement. "Come on I'm starving" grabbing Riven's hand. Riven was getting used to the whole holding hands thing. "_Wait don't people that are dating hold hands?"_

"Should we go get hamburgers or pizza? Musa asked. "We should go get hamburgers," Riven answered. "Yes, because that's what I wanted" she said.

"Then why are you asking me?" he shouted. "I was trying to be nice you jerk" she yelled she turned and avoiding him. "Look Musa I'm sorry" apologized Riven. Musa just laughed "Got you" she was still laughing.

"That's not funny" Riven now avoiding her. "I can't stay mad at you" pinching his cheek. He just blushed. "How about we get going before I collapse and die of hunger," said Musa running all the way to get her food. Riven just followed her.

_"Stupid you shouldn't have done that. Wait Riven knows you like him then why should I be hiding it's obvious I like him"._

Musa was all of a sudden in a good mood again. She was squealing in the inside outside she remained cool.

"Riven what do you want because I'm keeping other customers from ordering" said Musa.

"Just get me a number 5" he said standing beside the entrance. "Ok I'll have a number 2 and a number 5" ordered Musa. She handed Riven the bag. They walked around until they reached the park to eat there.

"Riven here's your drink" Musa handed it to him. "What's in here?" he asked. "Oh it's just water" Musa answered taking a bite of her fries.

"I don't like water I prefer Sprite" Said Riven still looking at his drink. "Well sorry besides water is healthier for you" Musa said she was angry.

"_Man I feel like an idiot right now. It's not like he told me so I shouldn't feel guilty"._

"Riven you know I just got mad so now I'm going to make you pay" Musa said calmly. "What! Whatever you're thinking forget it" Riven said taking a few stepped back.

"Well I was thinking you pay me for the money I've spend today or you can pay for the future CD's I'm planning to buy" Musa explained his options.

"Did I say I wasn't paying of course I'm paying" Riven fake smiled.

"_Better than paying for Musa's future CD's. That will not be a pretty bill. I wish one of the opinions was another date"._

Kyle was watching from behind a tree. This guy can't take a hint can he? Are Musa and Riven dating? He had to find out no matter how much Musa hated him right now. Like Musa didn't hate him before.

Riven noticed that someone was spying on them. _"Someone is spying on us. Being the great detective I am it's Kyle. Who else would spy on us?_

Kyle was going to get closer to know what they were talking about. _"Just wait until I find out if Riven stole Musa from me"._

_Musa was having fun annoying Riven she was purposely forgot to get him ketchup for his fries. She was laughing inside of her little joke. "That's what Riven gets I just hope he doesn't find out and get even"._

"Riven this day was more fun than I would have thought yelling at Kyle, running against you and eating lunch" Musa got up and started walking back to Alfea.

"_Riven time to go beat up Kyle and have an excuse that Musa send you. First get something real to drink then you go beat him up"._

"_Musa you totally made your move on Riven it was a small step. He knows you like him. First you go get rid of Kyle. Next time learn what Riven likes and what he doesn't"._

"_Go kill Riven if he is dating Musa. Go and nicely apologize to Musa. Find out what this whole "date" day was all about. _

As promised the new chapter. Please like this chapter. How many pretties will it take for you to review? Review!


End file.
